Parentage: The Vanda variety ‘SPCDW1403’ is the result of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent Vanda ‘A169’ with the unpatented, proprietary pollen parent referred to as Vanda ‘JBP’. The crossing was made by the inventor in his research greenhouse in Chonburi, Thailand in October of 2002.
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, Thumrong Suphachadiwong, a citizen of Thailand, in April of 2007, in a research greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘SPCDW1403’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPCDW1403’ was first initiated at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand by tissue culture in April of 2008, with the first mericlones so reproduced flowering in 2013. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.